Bacterial Contamination
by miradeathnote
Summary: Nina has been bullied for years, and she is just tired of it. (Nina is Light Yagami's daughter) *Noye: ONLY A PREVIEW BOOK WILL BE UP SOON*
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Light!" a young lady is heard screaming, tears staining her peach colored skin. She has her arms held against her back being told the same line she has heard told to so many criminals arrested before her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense," a young man says. He had shaggy black hair, and wide brown eyes dripping with dread.

The young girl starts to sob louder. "Matsuda! Please! Believe me! I am no-," she is interrupted by a gag. She whips her blonde head to look for an auburn colored one. She finds the head, and looks into the evil copper eyes. Her eyes plead to him her thoughts, as she is dragged to the police car. "Please tell them it is you!"

But he then smiles, showing her a dark look of pure evil.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"When am I gonna get a phone!?"

It is the question I have asked every year since I turned 10.

"Never," my dad responds, combing his auburn hair back with his fingers. He continues to read the paper. That's always his answer. I should've known better. This year though I persist.

"Please what if someone tried to-," I start to say, but my dad gives me such a cold look I clamp my mouth shut. I glare at him, turn, and stomp up the oak stares to my bedroom. I get to my mahogany door, and stare at it for a moment. I don't know why, but the scratches on it always fascinated me. My house is over 200 years old, and this is the only door left from then. Think about it, maybe hundreds of people opened this door! I slap myself lightly, scowling my ADHD.

I turn the old, black knob, and enter my room. My room is much different from the house.

The kitchen has warm, cream colored walls with stainless steel appliances. Also oak cabinets, with a wine rack, and island. The floors are a deep cherry wood, with a slightly aged look. The countertops white granite, with a stone backsplash.

While the living room has a soft carpet floor, with a white couch, white coffee table, and a white TV case. The walls are an ivory color. The curtains are even white!

My dad's bedroom has light brown walls, with oak floor (like mine) that has a shine to it. Like a log cabin's walls. He also has a king size bed hat that has an elaborate copper headboard (it is shaped as a cherry blossom tree). His room had 2 windows that were always covered with black curtains. He has a personal bathroom that has a large shower, and a stainless steel toilet. A claw foot tub gleams clean always in the bathroom. He has double sinks with a black granite top, and again everything is white. Everything.

My house is a Georgian house. It is squirrel gray, with a dark tiled roof. The house is surrounded by orange trees, and peach trees. In some places are patches of violet tulips.

Now my room. If I could describe my room in one word it would be, cold. Really, really cold.

It has soft grey walls with just a mattress on the floor. I have a small white dresser shoved next to my bathroom(I'll get to that later). The floor was oak like my dad's except with no shine to it. That was it. No cloths on the floor, no books strewn everywhere, and no lamps. Just a plain light bulb, with a chain for a ceiling light. Just the way I wanted it.

My bathroom is kinda the same. The floors had to be replaced because there was a gaping hole in it. My dad tried convincing me that getting nice, and warm wood floors would be nice. My bathroom floor is concrete. My bathroom walls painted a white, and it only has a small sink. The toilet was replaced with a stainless steel one, and I have a small shower. Again, just the way I want it.

I like simple things, and I don't really hold onto stuff long, being that me and my dad move almost every other year.

I was 3 when me and my dad moved from Japan. When I was 6 I had to leave America. At 8 we moved to London. Then when I was 9 moved to the United Kingdom. 3 months later we moved here, in Ireland. Millford, Ireland.

I am attending Aine High, home of the Greeks. Yeah you heard right. Greeks.

Anyways. I hate my school. I prefer a calm atmosphere over a silly, stupid, dumb, and crazy atmosphere any day! But no I have to go to this high school! I slap myself. Stop it.

I stretch, and fall onto my bed. I stare at my ceiling, and my mind starts to wonder. I always do this. It makes me feel more intelligent! First question though that always pops into my head is: Will I hear them today? Then I scowl myself. Every time since we moved here. The voices.

No matter what time it is I hear the voices. It started out as a soft murmur, so soft it sounded like wind. Soon however they grew louder, until they became shouts and screams of rage. It hurts my ears, and head.

_ "Die!"_

_"Go kill yourself!"_

_"Join me!"_

_"Would you like some jam?"_

Those are what the voices say, or ask. Always.

Though I don't mind the jam part. Strawberry happens to be my favorite! I always eat it when I'm think-

Bad. I scowl myself again. Maybe I should see someone.

_ "You can talk to me..."_

I jolt up, whipping my black hair around to see where the voice came from.

Another thing about me. I look nothing like my dad, so I assume I look like my mom. I have long, choppy, black hair that I usually keep in my face when I'm thinking. The only thing that lets people know me, and my dad are related is that I have his eye color. It has more of a red tinge though.

I shake my head, and lay down again. Suddenly I feel a sudden drop in temperature being blown onto my neck gently, and around my waist. I start to shiver violently, and for once I go to turn on the heater.

Oh by the way my mom is dead. Apparently she was "kira", a serial killer who killed criminals. Am I supposed to be sad? That's what my dad thought, instead I started to laugh. That was an awkward day too…

After I had turned on the heater I went back to the bed, all that time feeling like someone was following me. I take a huge gulp of air, feeling the weird presence tighten around my waist.

_ "I can help…"_

I whip my head around, but the presence disappears with a last blow to my neck. Suddenly it got really warm. I go to my door, shaking, and go down the stairs.

When I see my dad I say, "On second thought, I would like a dog for my birthday present."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up feeling very groggy, not being able to sleep AGAIN.

"Let's eat!"

"I'm hungry!"

"GET UP!"

"Let's play a board game?"

"Do you know Irish?"

"Do you like strawberries?"

"I **love** strawberry jam!"

"Jam is the best!"

"Plain Jane wake up!"

"Fatty you're boring!"

"Stupid, self-centered brat."

I almost bit my own tongue off trying not to say anything! I just wanted to rip the person's (or whatever's) trachea out of their throat alive!

Another fun fact about me: I have a short fuse. I hate it, but at the same time I love it. Here is my reasons for loving it.

Gets you with the right people (?).

People leave me alone.

Finally it makes the voices stop!

3rd one is the main, and true reason.

But onto a new day! I jump out of bed excited, and then stop in my tracks. It's Monday…

I lay back in bed, and roll over, away from the door. Right then my door slams open.

"Nina Amane Yagami get your ass out of bed!" My dad yells like a frickin' bullhorn. He is loud. I see he's leaning on his back today. His arms and chest must hurt again.

15 years ago he was shot twice in the arms, and once in the chest. He was in a comma for awhile. Sometimes Matsuda (my dad's co-worker) said he heard my dad scream in pure agony going on and on about not going.

I always forget to ask him. What he was like in the hospital. He smiles at me then. "Happy birthday my sweet angel."

I smile at him too, running up to him, and hugging him. I nuzzle my face into his chest. When we part he says the most gloomy thing.

"Well better get ready for school!"

I groan, and trudge back to my bed. Today is October 23rd. 7 days before Halloween. Yay.

My dad sighs, and gives that "Come on we don't have all morning" look. I wave my hand, and he leaves the room. I quietly get dressed in the ill-fitting uniform, and run down the old stairs. I swing on the banister right away entering the kitchen. I see there is a cake with 15 candles, and jam for frosting.

I lick my lips, and make a grab for the cake. My dad suddenly appears and whacks my hand with his morning newspaper. "Ow!" I whine, kissing my hand gently. He's smiling at me.

"I thought by 15 years you'd realize that you have cake for desert."

I smile wide, and give him a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand before I touch the jam on the cake. He lifts my hand up to my face. He gives me the most serious face. He points at me. Slowly a grin grows on his face.

"Have some cake." I give a squeal of happiness, bear hug him, and grab a handful of cake. I eat messily, and within seconds the handful of cake are just crumbs. I could just eat this all day. I look at the clock.

My energy and happiness drain within those seconds too. It's time to head to hell. Excuse me, Aine High.

########

When I step out my dad's jeep I feel sick to my stomach. Yesterday I told you how the highschool is home of the Greeks? Yeah our mascot happens to be Aine the goddess herself.

The Highschool is a private school. My dad is paying for my education. Sucks right. Especially when your child is unpopular even to the geeks. Yup that's me.

"Hey! Nina! Hey! NINA!" a student yells.

Keep walking, don't give eye contact, don't give-

Someone pulls back my shoulder to get my attention.

"You do what I asked?" Shinju asks, combing her short blonde hair with her fingers. Shinju Nagasaki is the student council president at Aine High. She has short blonde hair, and dark red eyes to match her evilness. She wears black and white striped gloves, and long leather boots. She looks ridiculous to me. But every guy LOVES her (next to Clara Greenwood I'll tell you about her later)!

She only won the elections because her dad sells toothpaste and she's filthy rich.

Last week she asked me to make 60 extra copies of her prom design to give to the new students. I'm known as the lap dog here. I sit on the student council's lap, bark, and fetch stuff they throw for me. Hell no.

I smile sweetly, and say, "I'm sorry my dad got hurt! I didn't get any time?"

She's giving me a "I might be blonde but I'm still smart," look.

I sigh, defeated. "I'll get it done." I respond, jogging away from Ms. Evil.

I don't even glance back to see if she is looking, or not as I run down the opposite direction from the copy room. I keep running till I'm at my rusty locker. Don't get me wrong it isn't super rusty, and it's super cozy (don't ask how I know) but it gets annoying when you can't have a lock. The school thinks I sell marijuana or something.

Oh please I'm allergic to that crap anyways. Again I should just don't ask.

I kick my locker, and it pops open. Shoving my stuff inside I see the heart throb out of the corner of my eye. Mihael Keehl.

He has a girly haircut (and to top that off it is bright blonde), and bright blue eyes. He has muscles that ripple when he walks, and he is very tall. The only thing that averts your attention away from that is his scar. It's ugly, and covers almost the whole right side of his face. He got it when he made an experiment explode last year.

I avert my gaze fast so he doesn't know I'm staring. I kept telling myself that he wouldn't notice me, but any loser caught looking at him gets chewed on, and spit back out by him. It's not pretty. I shudder remembering a small red-head get beat up by him.

"_We could take care of him together if you wanted…"_

I shake my head furiously, slamming my locker closed. Some more yellow paint falls off. I shiver feeling the cold presence like last night blow on my ear. "_Don't…_"

I shrug, and feel the presence disappear. I slowly walk to my first hour class. Which happens to be history! Yay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nina, if you have time to stare into space then answer the damn question!"

Irish teachers are so cheerful. "That's not fair I wasn't paying attention!" I yell back, standing up in my seat. I glare at the teacher. He doesn't even flinch. Instead he says, "Nevertheless you should be paying attention. DON'T even use your birthday as an excuse." He says with a wink. I try to pout, but a smile appears anyways. Teachers seem to love me.

I sit down in my creaky desk, and get out my notebook. I open my notebook, and take quick notes about what I sort of heard. It feels like forever, and this is when I usually space off.

Since it is math class I think mathematical questions. Why does 2 plus 2 have to equal 4. Isn't that of an opinion? I mean somewhere else it could be six. Maybe even 100! But wait do they? Or are we that stupid of creatures? Are we actually human being, or copies of the monkey? What about dog-

"Alright class, tomorrow I want everyone to turn in those 100 math problems."

What!? What math problems!? Why must I be cursed like this!?

"_It's on pages 60-71 in your calculus book."_

That weird presence again!? I get up normally, but look out of the corner of my eye. I see someone dart out the door. It was wearing white that's all I could tell. An angel?

No, I'm just seeing things. After all I don't get enough sleep. Yeah that's it, I tell myself turning down the hallway. That's when I catch a glimpse of someone. Near. The most "handsome" guy in school. Honestly in my opinion people who are Asian are hot. Of course it doesn't matter because I'm not one of them. I'm an outsider. Thinking that I turn quickly, and jog to science.

I see Nina turn the corner towards the science classroom. You would think that someone as smart as her would be in Biology. Believe me she is. Even if her grades don't show it.

Seriously most of her assignments are at least a month late usually. Which is probably why most of her grades are Cs and Ds. Now you must wonder who I am.

My name is Nate River. I go by the name of Near though to protect my identity. Plus it sounds cool. Anyways. I bet you are also asking why I would be talking about stuff I shouldn't even know about Nina Yagami. Here's why.

3 months ago the great detective, L, had died of pneumonia. No one knows how he caught it except Mello (whose real name is Mihael Keehl). Anyways he was investigating her because of two reasons to which, again, only Mello knows.

I tried bribing information out of him, but I get nothing, again. He seems to think he's all that, which frazzles me. Sometimes I just want to rip his head-

"Honey!" screams a young woman, waving wildly. She has long, brown hair with dazzling crystal blue eyes. Though she looked plain, I thought of her as my soul mate.

"Clara!" I say, smiling at her. When she is at my side she pecks me on the cheek. Clara Greenwood. My girlfriend. I always feel lucky with her.

"Let's head to science!" she says, smiling sweetly. Ah Clara- wait what!? SCIENCE!?

"What we don't have science!" I exclaim, feeling my face stretch. My mouth is wide open with shock. She gives me a hard look.

"We have to find out about Nina. Remember?"

Oh right. Nina. Wait-

"But that chocolate lover Mello is in that class!" I whine, not very excited. She ignores me, and drags me to science.

A deep voice laughs slightly, looking to his left.

"See that, one of your successors is a stalker." The Shinigami laughs uncontrollably, almost falling into the reflective surface following a young girl.

The other Shinigami to his left says, "If I lived long enough I would have made Mello my successor." Suddenly the other Shinigami finds the situation funnier, and starts rolling around.

"KYAHAHAHA!"

"I see you perfected your horrible laugh." The Shinigami stops laughing, looking at the cold eyes of his goal. The world's greatest detective. The Shinigami makes a snorting sound, and looks back into the reflective circle. He then smiles. Looking at the Shinigami next o him he says, "Want to bet something?"


End file.
